An Impressive Collection
by girlfrommars
Summary: R/J A short fic written a while ago. A music conversation...


An Impressive Collection  
  
Written by Laurie kickass_grrl@hotmail.com Rory / Jess PG 13, I guess. I do not own anything from the (excellent) show Gilmore Girls. There, I said it.  
  
The Gilmore house, Sunday afternoon.  
  
Rory has an important essay to write on Tennessee Williams, but she can't seem to find her "Suddenly Last Summer" book.  
  
Rory: (screaming at the bottom of the stairs) Mom, Suddenly Last Summer. The Play. My book. Did you see it? Where is it? I need it to write my paper!  
  
Lorelai: (screaming at the top of the stairs) If by "Did you see it?" you mean, "Did you forget it at your business class last month and never saw it again?" then the answer is yes, dear. I'm so sorry, pumpkin.  
  
R: Aaaah mom!  
  
L: Ok, Hon, I'll go to the bookstore and see if they have it. Ok?  
  
R: Oh, no, don't bother; I think Jess has the pocket version. It doesn't have as much information but it'll do.  
  
L: (sarcastically) Oh sure. That Jess, always there when you need him!  
  
The door slams. Rory walks down the streets to Luke's  
  
  
  
At Luke's  
  
R: Hey Luke!  
  
Luke: Hey Rory. Coffee?  
  
R: (struggling with the fact that she has to decline that offer.).. Hum. No thanks. Is Jess upstairs?  
  
L: Who knows? Anyway, the door isn't locked just go ahead. Rory goes behind the counter, up the stairs. She opens the door to an empty and messy apartment. The renovations are halfway through, so all the guys' stuff is piled on one side of the room.  
  
R: Jess? (No one answers)  
  
Rory is really curious to look through Jess' stuff. She looks at the magazines on the floor: Q , Spin, Interview, etc. She gets caught up in an article about The Strokes and hums one of their songs while she reads. She doesn't notice when Jess enters the room.  
  
Jess: Barely Legal, one of the best songs on their album. Who knew that such good music could come out of a posh New York neighbourhood?  
  
R: (surprised) Jess! I didn't hear you come in. Hum, sorry, I just really like this magazine. and The Strokes.  
  
J: Yeah? Who else do you like?  
  
R: Well what else have you got? Can I look through your CD collection?  
  
J: Be my guest!  
  
He pulls out a giant box from under his bed. Rory is in aw and quite impressed. Jess buts the box on top of a crowded dresser. Rory looks frantically inside the box, while Jess stands behind her, quite amused by her amazement.  
  
R: I love this one. Amazing. Not their best. She was so good during that concert! Oh! New Order. perfect! . Matthew Jay! I knew it, you have a soft side!  
  
J: Now come on, soft? Let's not go too far.  
  
Jess gets closer behind Rory to look at the CDs with her.  
  
J: You have this one twice? Don't you?  
  
R: How did you know that? . (Rory looks behind her right shoulder, but Jess' head is over her left shoulder, she turns her head left:) Yeah, the second one is Lane's, she always forgot to bring it back home, so she bought another one and I kept hers. (She looks down on the CDs again)  
  
J: That's good; you can never have too much White Stripes!  
  
R: (vaguely) Yeah. oh! Simon & Garfunkel!!! Jess. You do have a soft side!  
  
J: (Getting closer, he talks lower) Well I actually bought it for this one song, Homeward Bound, you know? The lyrics are really nice. "Home, where my thought's escaping, home, where my music's playing, home, (at this point, Rory turns around again and ends up face to face with Jess) where my love lies waiting silently for me."  
  
R: . yeah. hum.  
  
Before she can say anything, Jess kisses her, as if to shut her mouth, but cuter, of course! He puts his arms around her waist as she turns around to face him completely while they still tenderly kiss. After a while, Rory starts moving, gets out of his embrace and leaves the room abruptly, leaving Jess alone, astonished.  
  
The Gilmore House. Later.  
  
Rory is typing on her computer.  
  
L: Hey babe, did you get the book from the rebel without a cause?  
  
R: (awkwardly and fast) hum, no. He didn't have it. But I'll be all right without it.  
  
L: Well, ok! But honey, I'm hungry. Luke's. You. Me. Food. Stomach. Happy. What do you say?  
  
R: I really have to finish this essay for tomorrow, but could you bring back some fried rice, if you can?  
  
L: Ok, sweet pea. And I'll probably be at Babette's later. Something about her dolls apparently.  
  
R: Ok mom. Have fun I guess.  
  
Lorelai leaves the house and Rory still works on her paper. She is listening to Simon & Garfunkel. Later, the doorbell rings. Rory, who guesses it's going to be Jess, goes to answer the door happily.  
  
Dean: Good evening, star shine!  
  
R: (Gulp!) Dean! Hi! You're back from Chicago?  
  
D: Yes I am. (He gently kisses heron the mouth.)  
  
R: Well, hum, I'm doing some homework, can we see each other tomorrow? After school? You could come for dinner.  
  
D: Yeah, sure! (He is frankly relieved to see that Jess is not there, like some other time!)  
  
R: Ok! See you tomorrow. (She kisses him lightly on the cheek and closes the door.)  
  
Rory goes back to the kitchen, discouraged. Jess is standing in the backdoor sill, smirking. He is wearing that hot gas-station-clerk shirt, by the way! Before she can say anything, he blurts out:  
  
J: I saw Dean's car, so I hid at the back of your house and waited till I heard him leave, and here I am.  
  
R: Oh.  
  
She immediately walks up to him and he grabs her and kisses her. This time, it's more passionate. Later. They are at the front door, Rory is escorting him out. They hold hands and stare into each other's eyes, but it's not cheesy.  
  
R: (taking a deep breath as if it was the hardest thing to say) . Bye Jess.  
  
J: Bye Rory. (He kisses her again) Tomorrow. Let's do something after school. We should go take a walk or something.  
  
R: Yeah, absolutely. (She kisses him lightly, one last time and closes the door, hazily, she smiles and goes off to her room)  
  
  
  
End of Part 1. If I get enough feedback, I might write a part 2 and maybe a part 3 and. who knows! I'd really appreciate feedback!!! And let's all love Jess!  
  
Your dearest, Laurie.  
  
P.S Oh yeah, if you write to me, write something about Gilmore Girls in the heading of your email, so I don't delete it, thinking it was junk mail! ( Oh yeah, and if I did mistakes, sorry, my first language is French. 


End file.
